interventionrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Tactical Armor Unit
Disposition & Purpose Tactical Armor Units (TAU) are the mainstay of most Glory-class Destroyers. Without the support or numbers of larger Armor Brigades, these Fleet vessels rely on smaller armor units to accomplish a variety of mission profiles without a Planetary Invasion Force. A TAU's mission is to bring a variety of mission-specific and / or small-mission force to a particular mission objective to accomplish a desired outcome. A typical TAU consists of the following: Armor & Vehicles: '''23 '''Armor & Vehicle Personnel: 75 Soldiers: 29 Vehicle Disposition * 2 Conquer II-class Assault Repulsor Tank ** Typically one is the Command Vehicle as well * 4 Enforcer III-class Light Tactical Tank * 2 Mobile Tactical Fighting Vehicle * 2 All-Terrain Infantry Fighting Vehicle ** plus 8 Infantry Corps soldiers each * 4 Oshkosh JLTV-CCWC ** 1 anti-personnel ** 1 anti-armor ** 2 anti-air * 5 Light Tactical ** 2 Reconnaissance (plus 2 soldiers each) ** 3 Armor Formation / Infantry Support (plus 3 soldiers each) * 4 Harley-Davidson MT350E Formation While every TAU can be arranged in formation differently, the typical basic patrol formation is as follows, from North to South (or from Head to Tail) of the formation: * Recon Detachment Forward ** 1 Light Tactical ** 2 Harley-Davidson MT350E *** Typically one mile ahead of the Point Force * Point Force ** Lead by Mobile Tactical Fighting Vehicle ** 1 Light Tactical (Armor Formation / Infantry Support) *** Trailing in escort behind Mobile Tactical Fighting Vehicle ** 1 Enforcer III-class Light Tactical Tank *** Trailing in escort behind Light Tactical * Main Force ** Lead by 1 Enforcer III-class Light Tactical Tank *** Is typically a quarter mile behind the Point Force ** 1 Oshkosh JLTV-CCWC (anti-personnel) *** Trailing Light Tank in escort ** 1 Oshkosh JLTV-CCWC (anti-air) *** Trailing anti-personnel in escort ** 1 Conquer II-class Assault Repulsor Tank *** Trailing anti-air in escort ** 1 Conquer II-class Assault Repulsor Tank *** Trailing Main Battle Tank in escort ** 1 All-Terrain Infantry Fighting Vehicle *** Trailing Main Battle Tank in escort ** 1 All-Terrain Infantry Fighting Vehicle *** Trailing Infantry Fighting Vehicle ** 1 Oshkosh JLTV-CCWC (anti-armor) *** Trailing All-Terrain Infantry Fighting Vehicle in escort ** 1 Oshkosh JLTV-CCWC (anti-air) *** Trailing anti-armor in escort ** 1 Light Tactical (Armor Formation / Infantry Support) *** Trailing anti-armor in escort ** 1 Enforcer III-class Light Tactical Tank * Rear Guard Force ** quarter mile behind Main Force *** Lead by 1 Mobile Tactical Fighting Vehicle *** 1 Light Tactical (Armor Formation / Infantry Support) **** Trailing in escort behind Mobile Tactical Fighting Vehicle *** 1 Enforcer III-class Light Tactical Tank **** Trailing in escort behind Light Tactical * Recon Detachment Rear ** One mile behind Rear Guard Force *** 1 Light Tactical *** 2 Harley-Davidson MT350E Popular Combat Maneuver A popular combat maneuver among Tactical Armor Units (TAU) is to split the TAU into "Force A" and "Force B," each Force receiving half of the armor in a balance assortment. This allows flanking maneuvers of enemy formations and when the TAU is used as advanced recon units for larger Armor and Infantry Formations, it provides a larger scope of reconnaissance. Category:Federal Army